Leprechaun VIII
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: Sequel to  "Leprechaun 7:Escape From The Hood". Three friends discover the Leprechaun's gold under an abandoned draw-bridge. He returns to hunt down his gold and all who stand in his way as St.Patrick's Day grows nearer.
1. Meet The Characters

**LEPRECHAUN VIII**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Characters.**

Will Samson and his best friend George Drake walked out of their school, Davis High School. Both of them were Seniors and they've been friends since 5th grade.

Will was 17 and of average height and weight. His hair was brown, like his eyes. He was about a foot taller than George.

George was also 17 and shorter than Will. His eyes were light blue and his hair was blonde.

"Man it was really messed up what Jamie did." said Will.

"I just can't believe she played you like that." said George.

Will sighed. "Yeah".

Jamie was Will's ex-girlfriend, they broke up when he found out she cheated on him...with 3 other guys.

"Will! George!". They heard someone yelling.

They turned and saw their friend Vera Rebollo. Vera was George's height. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was also 17.

"Hey Vera." Will greeted her. Vera was also Will's friend since 1st grade, they basically grew up together. Vera has had a crush on him for years but she never told him.

"Guys there's going to be a monster movie marathon on tonight! Do you guys wanna come over to watch it?" asked Vera.

George groaned. "I'm stuck baby-sitting my little cousins again." He frowned.

Vera looked at Will.

Will smiled. "I'll be there." Vera smiled as well.

The three walked toward the student parking lot to George's car. George opened the car doors and they climbed inside. The car started and George drove toward Vera's house. Will and Vera sat in the back.

"So..." started Will "...in three days it'll be St. Patrick's Day."

"So what should we do when it comes?" asked George.

"I don't know." said Will.

"We could go to the parade!" Vera said excitedly. "I'm performing on one of the floats."

"What are you performing?" asked Will.

"I'm gonna sing."

"How about it George?" asked Will.

"Yeah." he said. Vera smiled.

Minutes later they arrived at Vera's house. She hopped out of the car.

"Vera, what time do the movies start?" asked Will.

"At 6:00." she said.

"Cool, I'll be here at 5." said Will.

"OK." Vera laughed. She walked into her house as George and Will drove off.

Will moved up front with George.

"So..." said George.

"What?" asked Will.

"You like Vera don't you?" laughed George.

"Dude, Vera and I are friends. That's all."

George laughed. "I think she wants to be more than friends."

Will blushed.

"Listen, if you don't make a move soon she'll find someone else." said George.

"Are you even sure she likes me?" asked Will.

"Not really...but I can sense it." George laughed.

They arrived at Will's house and he got out of the car.

"See ya later." said Will.

"Remember, make your move soon!" George shouted out the window as he drove off.

Will laughed and entered his house.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2:** Awakening.**

The Leprechaun's eyes finally opened. He spat blood out and stared upward.

"I feel funky." he said. "What was in those clovers? How long have I been gone?" he asked himself.

The Lep' had been in somewhat of a coma for 3 months. Meaning it had been 3 months since Rave, Ferret and Lily defeated the little demon.

The Leprechaun finally decided to stand, but he couldn't...because his arms had been ripped off, his legs too. He remembered where he was, he was floating in a river under a draw-bridge where the epic climax had taken place.

"Oh..right." said the Leprechaun. He looked around for his limbs, no luck. He turned face down to search underwater. He faintly saw his right arm, using magic he re-attached his arm. He laid there looking defeated searching for his limbs then he noticed, he was sliced in half.

"Ugh...this is gonna take some time." he said.

Back in town, Will talked to George on his cell-phone.

"Dude, Vera's obviously into you." said George.

"George I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I just got cheated on...3 times!" said Will.

"Well are you gonna hang out with her or what?" asked George.

"Yeah. So how are your cousins?" asked Will.

"They're bein' turds!"

Will laughed.

"I can't wait for my aunt to get back so I can leave!" exclaimed George.

"What time is it bro?" asked Will.

"Almost 5:45." said George.

"I should probably head over to Vera's house now."

"All right, see ya." said George. They hung up and Will got his jacket. He walked out the front door and walked to Vera's house. About 10 minutes later he got to her front door. She opened it before he could knock.

"Hey Will!" said Vera.

"Hi Vera." said Will.

Vera was anxious to spend time with him, Will was too but Jamie was on his mind the whole time. The two of them plopped down on the couch, ready for the movie to begin.

"What movies are gonna be on?" asked Will.

"Uhh...Hills Have Eyes." said Vera.

"Remake or original?" asked Will.

"Remake."

"Sweet! I can't believe George is missing this." said Will.

"I'm actually kinda glad he's not here." Vera smiled.

"Why?" Will asked even though he already knew why.

"Because I need to talk to you about something..." said Vera.

"What's up?"

"Well-" Vera was interrupted by the microwave's beeping.

"Popcorn's done!" said Will. He stood up to retrieve it.

Vera sat there dumbfounded. "Yay..." she said unenthusiastically. She decided to save her emotional speech for later.

An hour and a half later the movie was getting intense. Vera stared at Will and barely paid attention to the movie.

He noticed her staring at him and he looked right back at her, he smiled. She blushed.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Will and Vera were both startled, they got up.

"Let me in!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. "NOW!"

Vera stood behind Will.

"Who is it?" Vera whispered to Will.

"I don't know..." said Will.

He slowly walked up to the door, he placed his hand on the knob and slowly twisted it. They didn't dare peek out the windows, in fear they might not like what waited for them on the other side of the door...

**Lep' In The Hood: For...The...Win!**


End file.
